1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prosthetic breast implants that are used for breast augmentation and breast reconstruction. More particularly, the present invention relates to the structure of the breast implants and the surgical techniques used during augmentation or reconstructive surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Breast augmentation surgeries and breast reconstructive surgeries have become commonplace within the last twenty years. In a breast augmentation procedure, a breast prosthesis is implanted into the chest to enhance the apparent size of the naturally occurring breast tissue. In a breast reconstructive procedure, a breast prosthetic is used to replace the diseased breast tissue after the diseased breast tissue has been surgically removed.
Breast augmentation procedures and breast reconstructive procedures usually are performed using one of three common surgical techniques. The simplest of the surgical techniques is that used in the xe2x80x9cover the musclexe2x80x9d breast augmentation procedure. Using such a technique, a single breast prosthesis is placed between the pectoral muscle in the chest and the mammary glands. In such a procedure, the breast prosthesis is in complete contact with the breast tissue, but is unsupported by any muscle.
The advantages of this procedure include ease of surgery, avoidance of mastopexy in mild ptosis and less post-operative discomfort. This type of operation also enables oversized implants to be used in order to obtain unnaturally large breasts if desired.
The disadvantages of the xe2x80x9cover the musclexe2x80x9d procedure include the fact that the augmented breasts have a rounded appearance that appear somewhat unnatural. Furthermore, since the breast prosthesis is only supported by breast tissue, the breasts tend to sag over time.
The second technique used in breast augmentation surgery is a partial submuscular implant procedure. In this procedure, a breast prosthesis is placed partially under the pectoral muscle through either an incision in the nipple or an inframammary crease incision. During surgery, the muscle support fascia at the bottom of the pectoral muscle is disrupted and the breast prosthesis is partially inserted under the muscle. The result is that the top of the breast prosthesis is covered by the pectoral muscle and the bottom is not. This allows the bottom of the augmented breast to appear round while the top of the chest appears more natural.
Some of the disadvantages of the partial submuscular procedure are that it requires a more complex surgical procedure than does an xe2x80x9cover the musclexe2x80x9d surgery. Furthermore, since the breast prosthesis is partially under the muscle, there are size limitations on the breast prosthesis. Lastly, since the bottom of the breast prosthesis is unsupported by the pectoral muscle, the augmented breast may have a tendency to sag over time.
The third technique used in breast surgery is the completely under the muscle technique. In this technique, the intra-muscle support fascia of the pectoral muscle is not cut. Rather, the breast prosthesis is placed entirely under the pectoral muscle and is supported by the muscle facia at the bottom.
The xe2x80x9cunder the muscle techniquexe2x80x9d provides a natural looking breast. However, the implants are limited in size. Furthermore, the breasts tend to be painful until the muscle support fascia stretches.
In all of the surgical techniques mentioned above, a single breast prosthesis is placed in each breast. Because of the use of a single breast prosthesis in an xe2x80x9cover the musclexe2x80x9d procedure, unnaturally round breasts occur. Because of the use of a single breast prosthesis per breast in the partial and complete xe2x80x9cunder the musclexe2x80x9d procedures, size limitations in the prosthesis are an issue.
A need therefore exists in the art for a breast prosthesis system that uses more than one prosthesis per breast, thereby combining the advantages of the over the muscle and under the muscle augmentation techniques while minimizing the disadvantages of each. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.
The present invention is a system and method for breast augmentation. The system includes two separate breast prostheses that are used to enhance a single breast. A first breast prosthesis is surgically implanted under the pectoral muscle behind the breast. The first breast prothesis augments the posterior section of the breast nearest the chest. A second breast prosthesis is provided that is surgically implanted between the pectoral muscle and the breast tissue. The second breast prosthesis augments the anterior section of the breast in front of the pectoral muscle. The second breast prosthesis provides the breast with a large size and soft texture, while the first breast prosthesis helps blend the augmented breast into the chest for a more natural appearance.